Doctor Who Series/Two Minds
The seventh episode of the series and the second of two parts. The Doctor has just witnessed Maria be shot as he has to stop the Golic from taking over the town that is on Jecothan 7 as the Golic are hungry. Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Reign_Of_The_Goloc Story “I shot her,” Tom shouted running to Maria’s side. “Lousy shot, I thought with all the shooting you do you would be a better shot by now,” Maria slumped down further. “You can’t die,” Tom looked really sad, close to tears even. “Yes I can, but I can try my best not to,” Maria smiled as the Goloc stood over them. “True love will be broken up,” the Goloc shouted as it raised its arms. “No you don’t,” Jeffrey picked up the gun and pulled the trigger several times as the Goloc gone backwards. “This is what happened to Hannibal, he got killed,” Aurora ran away quickly holding his stomach while doing so. “Bring her into the TARDIS and you lot can check it out, only two of you survived,” the Doctor saw Jeffrey and Ralph left as four bodies lay on the ground, all still and motionless, all dead. “We should never have gone near the beast,” Ralph had scratched that were across his face. “I noticed that the Goloc could have killed Maria instantly but it kept her alive, Aurora hesitated which means that somehow his kinder mind is seeming to be taking over which means we could convert him,” the Doctor grinned as he got something from under the console. “Feeling like I should be top priority here,” Maria said faintly feeling the pain surge through her. “This will heal the wounds quicker and dissolve the bullet,” the Doctor threw it to Tom who then opened the bottle. “How much should I give her?” Tom asked. “You see the cap, fill that up two times and feed it slowly to Maria,” the Doctor said giving precise information as Tom followed it carefully. “Done, how long will it be until Maria recovers?” Tom asked hopefully as the Doctor looked concerned. “I cannot guarantee her recovery,” the Doctor said bluntly as Maria and Tom looked happy. “But you are the Doctor, medicine, healer, you must help her,” Tom shouted as the Doctor stood back with his hands in front of him. “Don’t shout at me, you’re the one who shot her,” the Doctor shouted. “It was by accident and we should never have landed here, you’re the one who wanted a dangerous adventure and look where it has gotten us,” Tom spat as Maria closed her eyes. “Will she wake up?” Tom asked desperately. “No, I’m so sorry,” the Doctor replied bowing his head seeing the anger in Tom’s eyes as Maria’s body laid there, still. “Please say that I have not killed her,” Tom shouted looking desperately at Maria. “I think so but we have a job at hand,” the Doctor demanded as Tom got up. “Someone has just died and you are just passing it off as nothing,” Tom was getting angry as he saw his gun on the floor and picked it up. “Put it down Tom,” the Doctor ordered as Tom was angry. “Help her and then nobody has to be hurt,” Tom shouted as the Doctor briskly walked past him. “Aurora has escaped, we will need to widen the search and finish this,” the Doctor smiled towards Ralph and Jeffrey who both looked frightened after having two nights of everyone getting killed. “Yes we must finish this,” Jeffrey said as Ralph suddenly looked around. “Where are we?” Ralph looked around. “You are in a machine that is bigger on the outside,” the Doctor smiled as he saw Ralph running outside to check. “Am I being ignored?” Tom asked still looking angrily towards the Doctor. “Yes you are, we have more important matters at mind,” the Doctor said looking around the TARDIS as he looked towards the monitors. “What could be more important?” Tom shouted as the Doctor just smiled. “You’ll see, but for now we have to help our friends, they have a whole village in danger,” the Doctor said as a signal was picked up by the TARDIS. “That dot is going towards our village,” Jeffrey said looking over the map display that was on the TARDIS. “Not a good thing, it is Aurora,” the Doctor said as Ralph ran back in. “But that is impossible,” Ralph smiled as he went towards the Doctor and Jeffrey. “The Goloc is going towards the village and because I have to stay linear to the current events that means we will need to move quickly,” the Doctor said quickly as he was running around his TARDIS. “I really like this place,” Ralph smiled. “I would have thought so,” the Doctor replied as he continued going around the TARDIS while looking at the scanner while he was doing so. “Who should have the gun?” Jeffrey asked as Tom was still looking towards Maria who was still lying very still. “Tom will have to,” the Doctor said reluctantly as Tom shook his head. “But he is in emotional turmoil,” Ralph replied looking towards Tom. “Tom is very skilled, now go out there,” the Doctor demanded as the TARDIS landed. “Thanks for your faith Doctor, I will try my best,” Tom still sounded so faraway as the Doctor clicked his fingers and the doors opened. “Let’s kill the beast,” Jeffrey shouted. “We could just imprison it,” the Doctor pondered as they heard the gun Tom was holding reload. “No, we must kill it,” Tom told them as they walked out seeing Aurora not too faraway. “Don’t make it suffer,” the Doctor told Tom who looked back to the Doctor. “I will, nothing should suffer,” Tom reassured the Doctor as he took aim. “Stop,” something shouted in a growly voice as it hit the gun from Tom’s hand. “Another Goloc,” the Doctor said as the Goloc hit Tom to the ground as the Doctor looked back to try to get back to the TARDIS, his way was blocked. “Aurora is safe,” the Goloc shouted as they saw more coming. “Run,” the Doctor shouted locking the TARDIS door with his sonic screwdriver. “The gun,” Tom shouted as the Goloc grabbed the gun and snapped it in half. “No more gun,” the Goloc smiled as they ran as more Golic came as the Doctor ran into the village with the others, the Golic looking like they were gathering for something, mainly around the TARDIS as they started hitting it. “Are they going to break in?” Ralph asked. “Not even the horde of Genghis Khan could break in, I doubt a few Golic can,” the Doctor replied as the rest just nodded as they reached the town seeing the townsfolk looking out towards the Golic. “Ralph? Who are those two people?” A woman asked. “The Doctor and Tom and Jeffrey,” Ralph replied as the Doctor stopped before the townsfolk. “Okay everyone, they are coming for this village when they realise they cannot break into that blue box. Everyone needs to hide the children need to be with the strongest men in the village just find the best places to hide from the various Golic, that is their name when their is more than one off them, now everyone go and hide,” the Doctor ordered as he saw everyone all standing their ground. “I am in charge here sir, we can handle this problem without you,” a short man walked forward with tattered cloths that had been stretched by the mans weight. “Oh sorry for thinking I could help a town who have had a number of casualties in trying to defeat one Goloc and did you succeed?” The Doctor asked putting the man who was clearly in charge. “I am the mayor of this town, you sir are stepping well out off line,” the mayor shouted at the Doctor who looked back to the Golic seeing them getting ready. “You never succeeded in killing one Goloc what makes you think that you can kill dozens of them? Now if you want to live you will hide,” the Doctor told the mayor as many of the towns people went with the Doctor with only about half a dozen deciding to remain loyal to the mayor. “Well done Doctor, you really showed him up,” Tom grinned as they began to run into houses getting ready for the Golic that would come as they all hid, ready. “We will hide in here, the Golic may not look at all the houses if they cannot find anyone beforehand, they would think that we had ran away from this place,” the Doctor told them as they hid in the house, in the backroom seeing that darkness had fell. The mayor was ready with his loyal group as the Golic looked away from the TARDIS, giving up in their attempts to get inside as they looked over to the town as they could only see some figures in the darkness. “Get ready, we will win this,” the mayor shouted as he had weapons, only sharp rocks and logs of wood and slingshots but that was their only chance. “Human flesh,” a Goloc licked his lips as they ran, two dozen of them going quickly towards the half a dozen villagers. Hiding was not as easy as you would think, especially the being quiet part but it was needed or lives would be lost. The Doctor heard several screams and then heavy footsteps knowing what fait had come to the villagers that stood by the mayor as houses were being searched. “Please help us,” they heard someone shouting and then a sharp scream as the Doctor, Tom, Ralph and Jeffrey looked terrified, the Doctor was behind the door hoping no Golic would come in there, that was the last hiding spot available. “We need to escape,” Tom told the Doctor who nodded as they heard footsteps come into the house. The Goloc threw stuff on the floor and started going through rooms of the house as the Doctor heard the Goloc coming towards them, it stopped momentarily. “Flesh,” it said as the Doctor closed his eyes as he heard the Goloc sniffing loudly as it came closer and closer towards them. The Goloc put its mouth into the room sniffing it as the Doctor saw the mouth as it began turning towards him the mouth slowly opening. “All Golic converge on this house,” they heard a Goloc shout with a roaring voice. “Damn, flesh was near,” the Goloc said as it turned away and ran towards where the voice had instructed it to go. “Let’s go,” the Doctor ordered as the others nodded as they set off, looking out for the Golic that were all around a castle as the Doctor ran out as he started looking around. “All humans, come out ad towards me we can survive this,” the Doctor shouted making sure that the Golic could not hear him as people came out of their homes with some personal belongings. “Where will we go?” Tom asked. “Listen everyone,” the Doctor was shouting still keeping an eye on the Golic who seemed fascinated with the castle which they were trying to get in “you will not be coming back here so get your personal possessions like some of you have and come to that blue box, you are going home,” the Doctor smiled as they ran to outside the blue box keeping an eye on the Golic who were still trying to get into the castle, weirdly fascinated with it. “Good plan sir,” Ralph smiled. “The guy who brought us here will bring us back,” Jeffrey grinned. “Yes I am,” the Doctor told them as the villagers ran up looking at the bloody corpses of the individuals who had been killed by the Golic with no Golic dead. “How about Maria?” Tom asked. “I am sorry,” the Doctor said as Tom looked down. “You can save all these people, why not her?” Tom shouted tears filling his eyes. “This is different, now everyone get in the blue box,” the Doctor demanded as they all looked puzzled. “Why would we get in there?” One villager asked as they heard a roar, the Golic had seen them and were now running towards them. “Just get in,” the Doctor demanded unlocking the doors with his sonic screwdriver. “Believe him,” Ralph shouted running in as they all ran in as the Golic were coming quickly as the Doctor looked up. “The sky and Golic,” Tom smiled as he ran into the TARDIS. “That does happen,” the Doctor said as he followed the rest in, shutting the doors behind him as a few dozen people had their jaws dropped as the Doctor squeezed through. “Maria?” Tom asked as the Doctor was trying to get through. “The TARDIS is infinitely big and I can barely fit,” the Doctor said as he went around the console unit seeing Tom trying to get towards him. “That noise,” Jeffrey smiled remembering it the times that he had travelled before, he knew they had landed. “Go out of those doors,” the Doctor smiled as the people ran out of the doors. “This is not Earth,” Jeffrey said seeing Ralph running around with the others. “No, this is Jecothan 8, I was meant to drop you off here and as you can see it is a paradise planet, resembles what Earth calls heaven, enjoy,” the Doctor smiled as he saw money and gold appearing everywhere, their dreams all coming true as he walked into the TARDIS seeing Tom sitting down. “Where is she?” Tom asked anger in his voice. “Here,” Maria smiled looking around as she had just appeared again. “I restored her using the last light that I had from the Pandorica, I had to see your reaction and it looks like you are in love with her,” the Doctor said as Tom nodded as Maria smiled. “The feeling is mutual,” Maria smiled as she embraced Tom kissing him as he kissed back. “Not another couple, Tom you need to get your act together,” the Doctor told them separating them with his arms as they both just smiled. “Adventure awaits and we cannot wait while you two be overly human,” the Doctor smiled as Tom and Maria smiled as the Doctor looked at his monitors at Jecothan 8, maybe he would live their one day but for now adventure was the way to go. The Doctor realised that he had two minds, one wanting adventure while the other one wanting to just retire but the adventure one was more dominant, for now anyway. In the depths of Saint Station a man lay waiting. “Sir,” the Kalossian said as the other Kalossian bobbed its head up. “What is it?” The Kalossian asked. “The Doctor is back, I’m sorry Gerathin,” the Kalossian bowed its head. “Tell him no, I can’t do it anymore,” Gerathin said as he saw an old man walk in. “Yes you will, do you want to be in trouble with me?” The Doctor asked as Gerathin growled switching to Think Mind. “Fine, you were here about two minutes ago,” Gerathin shook his head “They are my last two bottles of dog urine so you can’t ask for anymore.” Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor